Death, Haunting him forever
by FireJewl
Summary: What will Ryou do when Bakura pushes it too far?


DEATH: HAUNTING HIM FOREVER  
Ok, if any of my fics are creepy this is it. be warned of a title change later. Very...um...well, just read it ok?   
oh yeah.... what things mean....  
*-----*-----*-----*=beginning/end of chapter  
thoughts  
/thoughts to a particular person/  
//thoughts from the particular person//  
((author's notes))  
  
Okie dokie, another thing. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. So don't sue me ok? I'm just a fan, who wants to write a story LEAVE ME ALONE.  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----  
Ryou shivered. Shaking, and breathing heavily, he carefully examined the bloody dagger he now held in his hand.  
"Wha--what have I done?!" He begged the heavens, although he knew he was not going to get an answer. He knew very well what he had done. Although he didn't know why, he had killed someone. The body was shadowed, and Ryou couldn't tell who it was. He glanced around the scarcely lit abandoned warehouse where the nasty deed was done. Suddenly, he whipped his head up in the direction of the front door. He heard footsteps. If he was to become an outcast like his Yami, he would do it now. He ran towards the back door and opened it, allowing moonlight to flood the dimly lit room. Don't look back. It doesn't matter. You don't need to know who it is... His thoughts were telling him. But he had to know. Turning, he walked to the lifeless body on the ground. It was short, like that of a child. Oh no...I killed a child...but his greatest shock was yet to come when he realized who this "child" was. Looking upon the face of his victim, Ryou screamed.  
  
"Yugi!" Ryou said, and shot up. He looked around, to see his room, and Bakura standing above him.  
Bakura smirked. "Had a bad dream, did we?" he said, laughing.  
Ryou looked at his Yami, and the fear in his eyes from the nightmare turned to hatred. He was sick of his yami, and his evil, heartless remarks. "Shut up!" ((o.O shut up, coming from RYOU?!))  
Bakura looked at his aibou with a slight hint of shock on his face. But the shock faded, and Bakura said, "Aaw, is wittle Ryou scared of a wittle bad dweam?" mocking Ryou. He then went back to his serious, I-wanna-rule-the-world-and-nothing-will-stop-me ((thank you Zoe)) attitude and said, "By the way, I liked that dream of yours. I enjoyed watching Yugi Mutou die. And seeing him killed by his best friend...It was priceless."  
  
Yugi heard movement in his Yami's soul room. Uh oh... he thought. It was the middle of the night, and the spirit should have been asleep. Yugi crept to the big iron door across the hall and opened it cautiously, so that if Yami was asleep, he wouldn't wake him.  
  
Why, why, why? Come on I need answers....who is it and why are they...Yami thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by Yugi. Although his light had crept quietly, he sensed his presence. "Come on in, Yugi."  
Yugi walked up to Yami, who was sitting on the bed in his soul room. "Why are you up, Yami? Its the middle of the night. You should be asleep."  
Yami laughed. "I think I'M the one who should be asking that question...what are YOU doing up?"  
Yugi looked up, his eyes shining. "Well, I can't sleep due to excitement of the tournament tomorrow," He said. There was to be a tournament at a place called Fighting Central. ((ok, I know the name is crappy, but you know, its after the whole duelist kingdom, battle city idea.)) This wasn't a serious tournament like Yugi's previous ones, but one that was held every Saturday. This was the first one Yugi would attend, and he was very excited. "Your turn. Why are you up?"  
Yami debated whether he should tell Yugi all of it or not. After all, it had to do with him. He decided it would be best to tell is aibou, so he would be prepared. "Well, Yugi, I was also up because of the tournament. I was sitting here and thinking about it," he said.  
Whatever Yami was getting at, Yugi had no idea whatsoever. "And...?"  
Yami wanted to keep going, but this was going to be hard. "Well, I sensed something while thinking. I sensed that someone..." this was hard.  
Yugi was getting impatient. "What already?"  
Yami gulped. He didn't know if he could get it out without letting out a tear. "Yugi, someone is out to kill you," he stated plainly.  
  
Yugi also tried to remain calm, but it didn't work. He envied the fact that Yami was good at hiding his emotions. Yugi could not. You could read the look on his face like a picture book. Like now. His face showed shock. Yours would too if you found someone wanted to kill you. Yugi's shock quickly turned to worry. "Who...when...how...WHY?" he asked, quickly overrun with millions of questions.  
Just as I thought he would act. I hope I can cheer him up....Yami thought, regretting his discision to tell Yugi. But instead of letting Yugi know of his feelings, he said, "Yugi, don't worry. I will protect you from whoever it is that has their eyes locked on your death."  
"You mean you don't know who it is?!" Yugi asked, anger taking control of his face.  
Yami's first reaction was, Yugi you son of a bitch! I try and save your life, and you treat me like this? But he then thought about it. Yugi had just been told someone was going to try and kill him. It made some sense that he was tense. ((hey wowawow dat rhymes! ^_^))  
"Settle down. I will protect you, Yugi," Yami said. "No need to get angry."  
Yugi's anger retreated and his eyes softened. He then felt bad for being angry at his Yami when all he was trying to do was help. " I'm sorry, I....I....I..."  
Yami cut him off. "Its fine. Your should be getting to bed. Tournament tomorrow.  
Yugi sighed. "Yeah..." he said, and went back to his soul room. But he couldn't sleep. Yami's words kept echoing through his head.  
  
Someone is out to kill you, Yugi...  
It was going to be a looooong night...  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Yugi rolled over and slapped his alarm clock. He hadn't been able to sleep all night. He walked downstairs and poured a bowl of Rice Crispies. He tried to eat it, really he did, but his thoughts kept going back to the previous night.  
  
Someone is out to kill you...  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----  
Ha ha, TIME FOR CRAZY SPELL CHECKER THINGEES!!! Yami came up as Ami and Yami. Mutou was Mute, mutton, and moot. And the classic BAKURA THE BAKER!!!  
  
Well, how's dat? want more? then review! kk? after ten reviews I'll keep going. However, ff.net has been acting up on my computer, so it might be a while. Until then, BAI ja ne.  
~Julie 


End file.
